The Spider Scar
by theblackchaos737
Summary: A Love Story? I think not! Kagome had killed Naraku alone. How she did is still a mystery after two years. WHY won't she tell anyone how she killed him? If that's really the story here...
1. Chapter 1

The Spider Scar

Two years have gone by since Kagome Higurashi entered the miasma and slew Naraku; he's really gone. How she did is still a bit of a mystery. After Naraku is gone, many things change and the search for the Shikon jewel shards is mostly over…

"Good morning, Miroku." Sango whispered with a smile across her face. She was sitting beside him. She didn't want to wake up Kohaku and Kirara who were asleep in the room next door.

"Hello Sango, how are you feeling today my love?" Miroku asked. Sango sighed then laid back down on their mat.

"Some days I just can't believe it's finally over," she announced, "Naraku's finally gone. Kohaku is really free this time and your wind tunnel is gone forever too."

"Isn't it wonderful?" He reached his arm across Sango and rested closer to her. "We can finally have a life together."

"You're right Miroku. It's just so strange how it happened. For so long demons and humans alike were after Naraku until finally Kagome just… Killed him!"

"Why are you so concerned about it?"

"I'm glad he's gone, but sometimes I wish I could've been the one to have gotten my revenge; don't you?"

"Sometimes." He said gravely. "But there are other times when I think about us," He felt his hand on Sango's round belly, "I think about all three of us, and I'm just glad Naraku no longer exists."

"Lord Sesshomaru, may we train today?" Rin asked delighted. Jaken had taken Au-un out for a walk as usual.

"Rin?"

"Yes my lord?" Sesshomaru glared out into the sky.

"We'll train tonight. For now though, I want you to keep an eye out for my brother; Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? What for my lord?"

"No reason." Sesshomaru turned to amble away. Not too far in front of him was the undead priestess with her soul collectors; Kikyo.

"Oh, Inuyasha's older brother." She muttered as if surprised; though her face gave the same dull expression. Sesshomaru didn't say a word. "You must be furious."

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Kagome killed Naraku; isn't that what you wanted to do?" Rin stepped back beside Sesshomaru.

"I could care less about Naraku now. If a mere mortal girl could've slew him, then why would I even think about him after all this time then? He was weak."

"Yet none of us got the chance to kill him ourselves." Kikyo narrowed her head. Some soul collectors headed to the forest behind her. She revolved to that direction.

"I pity you. I pity all of us." She left towards the sullen forest.

"What's she talking about, my lord?" Rin asked tugging on his robe.

"Why… Why did she come all this way to remind me about that?" He mumbled to himself.

"My lord, may I go visit Kohaku then when Ah-Un and Jaken return?"

"Very well. But you must be back by dark fall."

"Yes, my lord!"

"Inuyasha, I'm back!" Kagome rode her purple bike down the hill towards the sacred tree where Inuyasha was resting. His ears twitched when he heard Kagome and he hopped down from the tree.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded rashly.

"Well, I thought we should kiss and make up after our fight yesterday." She held up a cup of noodles with a plastic spoon on top.

"Why won't you tell me what happened, Kagome?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"KAGOME!?"

"I've been trying to get close to you for two years now; why do you care how I killed Naraku?"

"Because it's important!"

"Why is it important? He's dead isn't he? Why do you give a damn?!" Kagome never cursed; especially not to Inuyasha. He folded his arms together and walked away towards the front of the sacred tree.

"Kagome… I have had such a hard time trying to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Her voice was shuttering.

"I've wanted to know how you killed him because…"

"Because what, Inuyasha?"

"Ever since you came out from the miasma that day, I have felt…"

"Yes?"

"I have felt different about you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means since then… I haven't cared about you the way I used to."

"Oh I get it, Inuyasha!" She snared.

"What're you saying?"

"Now that you've decided to leave the remaining jewel shards where they're at, you don't need me anymore!"

"What? No Kagome, that's not at all what I meant!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha! I don't even know why I bothered coming to the feudal era if you don't need me anymore!" She threw her bike down and stomped away.

"Kagome, WAIT!"

"Kagura, I can't do it."

"Why not, Kanna?"

"I'm scared to use my mirror." Kagura landed her giant feather onto the grass. Kanna and herself hopped off of it and the feather fluttered away.

"Oh I almost forgot; now that HE is gone, you have emotion."

"I'm afraid my old mirror will bring back something from Naraku; you don't want him back, do you?"

"Of course I don't Kanna!" Kagura snapped. "I'm finally as free as the wind!"

"Then why are we going back to his castle?"

"To get your mirror back so we can find the remaining jewel shards. We're both free now, but we're not immortal anymore. Since Naraku died, I'm more than just an incarnation now and so are you! We have to find the jewel shards; then we'll be strong again."

"We know Kohaku has a jewel shard still; so does the wolf demon, Koga."

"Yes but I'm sure there's still a few more. You must use your mirror Kanna. Face the facts; Naraku is truly dead." It was just a few more hours until they would reach the burned down mansion of the late Naraku.

"Very well sister; I will try to use my mirror."

The sun was setting and Rin and Kohaku were playing beside the river. Sango and Miroku were watching from their lovely home on the grassy hill. Sango was preparing dinner over the fire with one hand holding the pan and the other stroking her belly.

"Need help, honey?" Miroku snuck up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"No I'm okay. How was the exorcism today?"

"It was easy; just some weasel demon bothering some pretty princesses in a mansion."

"Oh, you must've loved that huh?!"

"I'm only kidding honey; have you heard anything about Shippo?"

"I'm afraid not; you don't think he's..?"

"No, Shippo's too cowardly; he can't be dead!"

"I was just gonna say he's probably with Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Oh, of course." Rin had settled Ah-Un down under a shady tree. She and Kohaku were attempting to catch fish in the running river.

"Look, Kohaku, I have more then you do!"

"Ha, only by one fish, Rin! You'll see I'll catch up." Rin giggled. Suddenly Kohaku lost his attention to the river. "Hey, do you hear that?" There was faint crying swaying down the water. Kagome was knelt down with her head gazing over the river.

"Hey sister Sango," Kohaku exclaimed, "Kagome is here!" Sango relieved the pot from over the fire and she and Miroku scurried outside down the hill. They could hear her weeping.

"Hey Kagome, long time no-see! Are you alright?" Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"That bastard… Inuyasha." She sighed.

"Kagome!?"

"Why are you talking about Inuyasha like that?"

"Because all he cares about is Naraku's death; I hate him."

"What?!"

"I hate him; I HATE INUYASHA! I'm going to do something about it." She stood up. Her fists were tightened and her head was down. She wiped off the tears on her cheeks.

"By the way Sango; how's Kohaku?" Kohaku hurried over to them.

"Kagome I'm so glad to see you!" He bowed his head down.

"How come?"

"I never got to thank you for rescuing me from Naraku; so thank you. I am truly in your debt." Kagome smiled.

"Well we'll see; won't we?" Sango was getting a little aggravated.

"What's wrong with you, Kagome?!" She blared out.

"Sango?" Miroku was shocked at Sango's mordacity.

"You're so strange now Kagome. You're not nice, you're not even aware of anyone else; what's going on?" Kagome snickered at Sango.

"Events happen. People change, Sango." She began to stroll away down the river.

"Wait Kagome; have you seen Shippo?" Miroku demanded quickly.

"No, sorry."

"M'lord, it's getting dark. We should follow the river and go find Rin."

"Very well, let's go then." Following the river, Sesshomaru and Jaken were met up with Kagome, who was also following the stream.

"Blah, it's Inuyasha's wench!" Jaken sneered. Kagome eyed up at the two and smiled.

"I know why you hate your brother so much now, Sesshomaru." She said aloud.

"What? What are you babbling about, Kagome?" Jaken was being defensive because he knew that Sesshomaru wanted to have killed Naraku; but Kagome had instead. She walked up a little bit closer to Sesshomaru. "HEY! Back away from my lord Sesshomaru!"

"That's enough Jaken." He ordered. He looked down at Kagome. "What do you want?" Kagome's eyes were watery. Her smile started to get crocked. It was at that moment when she said it that she knew what she was talking about.

"I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This place brings back terrible memories, Kanna." Kagura said as they entered the crumby old castle.

"Indeed it does. Where do you think my mirror could be in all this mess?"

"Only one way to find out: Dance of Blades!" Kagura used the wind in her fan to blow away the rubble and wood that was covering the surface. After the wind cleared, Kanna was the first to begin searching for her mirror.

"Let's hurry and find it; I don't want to be here for very long."

"You don't have to tell me twice." They started digging through the castle. That's when Kagura saw something she wished she hadn't. "Kanna; I found a corpse."

"Is it possible that it's Naraku's?" Kanna wasn't too interested in it.

"OH GOD; IT CAN"T BE!" Kagura stepped back from the body.

"What is it, Kagura?" Kanna paced slowly towards the body. For once her eyes widened.

"No, I don't believe this!!!" Kagura shouted into the air. She kicked some dirt at the body furiously.

"What should we do, Kagura?"

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! We have to warn Inuyasha and his pesky friends before it's too late! Come on!"

"Kagome; where are you!?" Inuyasha decided to follow Kagome's scent and it led him towards the river. His eyes widened when he saw her. She was hugging Sesshomaru!

"W-what the hell?!" Inuyasha gagged. When Kagome noticed him, she relieved her arms away from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't even blink; he just stomped away. Kagome grinned. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome by the neck. She barely choked or anything.

"If you touch me again, I swear I'll kill you." He dropped Kagome and continued walking to where Rin and Kohaku resided.

"Humph; stupid human." Jaken muttered. He lifted his nose up in the air and toddled passed Kagome.

"Well, that didn't go exactly as I planned." Kagome sighed sarcastically. She rubbed her neck trying to comfort the red marks Sesshomaru had left. "I guess now I should go apologize to Inuyasha."

"Kagura, I see the monk and the demon slayer." They were flying overhead following the river. Kagura landed into the grass and hustled over to Sango and Miroku. As soon as Sango saw Kagura, she raced over to Kohaku and stood between them.

"What the hell do you want here?" Sango demanded.

"I'm not here to cause trouble; we have to tell you something so listen!" Kagura's face was trembling. Miroku could tell something was definitely wrong. Sesshomaru and Jaken appeared with glum faces.

"Rin we're leaving, now!" Sesshomaru snared.

"Why my lord? It's not sun down yet." Sesshomaru glared at Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku.

"Your friend Kagome… Just tried… To kill me."

"WHAT?!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Kagura cried. "We found something at Naraku's Mansion; I wish to God we hadn't."

"What; what was it Kagura?" Miroku's heart was pounding. Sango and Kohaku both were afraid to hear what Kagura had to say.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome chased after him. He turned his head to her with his head down and a frown on his face. She stopped only a few feet away from him. "Can't we talk?"

"You haven't wanted to tell me anything," he began, "you haven't and I've been trying to talk to you, the next thing I know you've got yourself all over my brother?!"

"No… It's not like that!"

"FORGET IT! I don't know what's gotten into you, Kagome, but I don't want any part of it any longer!!!"

"STOP! OKAY, I'll TELL YOU HOW I KILLED NARAKU!!!" She screamed. She knelt down and began weeping. Inuyasha couldn't stand her crying; but he also couldn't stand the fact that she hadn't told him about Naraku. Why not?

"What do you want in return?" He demanded harshly.

"For two years… I've been trying to get near you; just near you! But since I wouldn't tell you, you haven't wanted to come near me since."

"So? What do you want?"

"I just want to be close to you again… Inuyasha."

"I can't even believe this is happening…" Kagura sighed. She almost looked as if she was about to cry. Inuyasha and Kagome were alone. The night was settling in.

"Ah, the new moon. This is when you turn into your human form; right, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded his head. Slowly, his dog ears faded away and his hair was black. He was a human. He sat down beside Kagome with his legs crossed and his arms folded together.

"I'm sorry… Kagome. I'm sorry for making you think I thought of you differently." He was apologizing, but he still felt that way about her. "Tell me how you did it; tell me how you defeated Naraku." Kagome felt her arm onto Inuyasha's chest. They didn't suspect it, but Kikyo was watching them from a far. Kagome dragged her finger tips slowly up to Inuyasha's face. He put his hands on her shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Inuyasha didn't stop her; but why did kissing her feel different this time? He got closer to her and drowned his fingers into her back. Kikyo was disgusted.

"Hmm? What's this bump I feel on your back, Kagome?"

"I had to kill that pesky fox child before he gave it away. He found it out. He was smart. Not you; Inuyasha."

"W-what did you say!?"

"You want to know how I killed him…" Kagome's arm pierced right through Inuyasha in the chest.

"AHHH..!" Inuyasha slowly lay to the ground. His human body was paralyzed in shock. "K-Kagome..?" He pulled on the back of her shirt tight; ripping it off. Kagome stood up.

"…I didn't." Kikyo's eyes widened. Her heart sank.

"NO!!! INUYASHA!!!" Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes.

"How… can this be…?" Inuyasha coughed. Kagura gritted her teeth at the others. She took a deep sigh and said: "Kanna and I went back to the castle; Naraku's castle. We found a corpse there. Your friend Kagome is dead." Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes. The last thing he saw in this world was Kagome turn around to leave him. He saw the spider scar on her back.


End file.
